Who Trespass Against Us
by NorthernStar
Summary: First contact with aliens can lead to misunderstandings. One member of the Enterprise crew is about to find out how dangerous that can be…***Updated! Chapter Four - What are the Ko?***
1. Prologue Shore Leave

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Enterprise, Archer, Trip, Malcolm etc.  But at least *I* give them something exciting to do!

Title: Who Trespass Against Us

Author:  NorthernStar

Status:  Work in progress

Rating:  This chapter and most others – PG-13.  

Warnings: Some violence and mature themes in later chapters.

Summary:  First contact with alien encounters can lead to misunderstandings.  One member of the Enterprise crew is about to find out how dangerous that can be…

Notes:  First, probably only, Enterprise fic.  I'm not that big a fan of the show to be honest, but…here I am.

**Who Trespass Against Us**

By NorthernStar

**Prologue – First Impressions**

There had been nothing but stars for days.  No habitable planets, no comets, no alien transmission, just dull empty space.  The general hard slog of maintenance, routine duty and the long boring hours of system checks without the thrill and excitement of a discovery had begun to affect the crew.  They were tired and strained.  Archer could only hope something interesting would happen soon.

"Captain?"  Lt Hayden's voice sounded unnaturally high with nervous excitement.  "I'm picking up a ship out there!"

Archer stood up.  "Can you put it on screen?"

The black starscape on the screen blinked as the focus shifted.  Archer felt a sudden rush of excitement as the orange coloured ship came into view.  He could almost hear the collective intake of breath from the bridge crew at the sight of the newcomer.

_Be careful what you wish for_…He thought as the ship turned and stopped in the Enterprise's path.

T'Pol turned in her chair.  "It's a Dayohsi transport, Captain."

He frowned at the unfamiliar name.  "Dayohsi?"

"They are in the Vulcan database."  Without a shred of inflection in her voice, she managed to imply that he should be aware of this.  "Their technological advancement is on par with your own."

"Are they hostile?"

"That is highly improbable.  The Dayohsi are a very peaceful and enlightened people."

Archer raised an eyebrow.  That was high praise indeed, coming from a Vulcan.  "Then I guess we'd better say hello."  He replied, feeling a thrill of excitement.  This was what they were out here for and it more than made up for the long days of empty space.  He looked at his communications officer.  "Hoshi?"

The ensign tapped on the controls.  "The channels open, sir."

Archer straightened up.  "This is Captain Archer of the star ship Enterprise."  He began.

"Hiss shay co *_click_* moc tanna mat," came the lilting reply.

Archer looked at Hoshi, who was stabbing at her console.  "Processing the language, captain.  It shouldn't take much longer."

"Sot mam *_tic_* ta you. One/I welcome…us/our space."

Archer smiled, hoping what he thought he heard, he really did hear.  "Thank you."

"I am Sinbac*_click_*."    

"It's an honour to meet you.  I apologise for travelling through your space, but we are explorers."  Archer said, diplomatically.  "From a planet we call Earth."

"Sorrys' are not necessary.  All are welcome in our space."

Archer found himself smiling.  "Thank you."

"On behalf of all, please, make welcome on our world."

"The Dayohsi pride themselves on their hospitality."  T'Pol told him.  "To refuse would be an insult."

Trip grinned, "It is Christmas, cap'n…"

The captain paused a moment, then sat down in his chair.  "Mr Mayweather, set a course…"

**Chapter One - Shore Leave**

The bar was hot, almost oppressively so.  The air, what little there was of it, was full of cloying smoke that stuck in his lungs.  Lt. Malcolm Reed took a long drink from the fruity concoction that Trip had ordered in to try to wet his dry throat.  He really didn't want to be here.

The Enterprise had made first contact with the Dayohsi just over a week ago and the government had extended their hospitality.  Since the 'holidays' – the umbrella term for several defunct but still celebrated religious celebrations – were almost here, Archer had decided to accept.  It had been a long while since the crew had shore leave and the Dayohsi were refreshing different from the other races they'd met.  They appeared to be as warm and friendly as T'Pol believed, welcoming the crew to their home with genuine delight at being visited.  Reed had still insisted on full security during all the meetings and discussion, until Archer had told him – ordered him – to stand down saying that it wasn't necessary.  And after a week, even Malcolm was reluctantly coming to the conclusion that the Dayohsi might actually be as open, welcoming and unthreatening as they appeared.  He allowed himself to relax, if only a little.

Despite this, though, Malcolm would have preferred to provide security details to all shore leave parties and for himself, to stay behind on Enterprise to oversee repairs and upgrades to the ships weapons systems.  But while Archer had agreed to allow security personnel to watch the crew, informally, while they were on the planet, everyone was expected to take some shore leave, even him.

"Is it compulsory, sir?"  He had asked the captain.

Archer had looked momentarily surprised.  "No…but I'm sure you could use the downtime. We all could."

"Then, with your permission, sir, I'd like to remain on Enterprise.  There are a number of systems I need to-"

The commander had butt in before the captain could reply.  "Oh, to hell with that, Lootenant.  It's Christmas!  The upgrades can wait."  Tucker clapped him on the shoulder, "you're takin' some time off."

Reed had straightened up even more.  "Is that an order, sir?"

"The hell it is."  Trip grinned.  "Don't feel so bad.  I promise you'll have fun."

But he wasn't.  

And it didn't feel much like Christmas, or any holiday.  Not that they ever had.  Holidays were family affairs, and Malcolm had never really felt part of one, even if his mother had seemed just like all the other mothers and his sister was just the same as everyone else's.  And his father…

His father had been stricter, and more distant than his friends', but not outrageously so.  

No, it wasn't anyone's fault.  Family was just…a concept, and maybe Malcolm was a little more honest about it than most.  

Laughter broke his thoughts, and he took another mouthful of his drink.  The pale-skinned woman sitting with him and Trip - or maybe that should be just Trip since she was completely ignoring Reed - was tall and looked almost human.  The only real differences were wider nostrils and the gummy tissue in her mouth that served as her species teeth.  The latter causing the woman to pronounce Tucker's nickname like 'Treep'; it was starting to get on Malcolm nerves, but Trip didn't seem to mind.  In fact, he appeared quite taken with her and the pair was engaged in a conversation about Earth. 

The pale skinned Dayohsi woman took Tucker's hand.  Reed saw the surprise, and not a little delight, flicker in the Commander's eyes.  He hid a smile, pleased that at least one of them was having the fun that Trip had promised.  

"Come, Treep."  She said in that odd lilt.  "Let me show you the _So*__click*Tac_…."  

Trip looked blank as the Universal Translator failed.  "The what?"

"I show you."  

He shot Malcolm a look.  _You be alright?_

"I'll be fine, sir."  

The pair stood and Trip spared a moment to throw a grin at his friend before following the woman.

Left alone, Malcolm ordered another of the blue drinks, "graffa" the barman had called it, and twisted around in his seat to watch the entertainment.  This seemed to comprise of a catlike person of indiscriminate gender crawling and stretching on the small stage at the very centre of the bar.  He supposed the – man?- was performing some sort of provocative, sexually charged dance, certainly the patrons of the bar, almost all Dayohsi, were watching like salivating dogs responding to Pavlov's bell.

A low barely audible bass music reached Reed's ears and the cat…creature…began swaying, undulating; creating a deep, throaty purr.  The sound seemed to reach inside him and vibrate his bones.  Reed shivered, watching now with real interest.  The cat's hips moved back and forth, the creature's waist twisting and turning...  He was aware of the music in the background, reaching a crescendo. His heart rate hiked in response.  His eyes never moved from the dancer. 

Then with a flourish, the sound cut off and the creature froze, staring directly at Reed.

Malcolm heard his own intake of breath and forced himself to begin breathing again, surprised that he'd held his breathe at all.

The creature broke its eye contact and turned.  It almost seemed to melt back into the darkness of the bar.

A little flustered, Reed lowered his head and finished his drink, swallowing down the cooling blue liquid.  His heartbeat took a while to slow.  He couldn't believe what he'd just felt.  It was…indescribable; not exactly awe and not quite…erotic.

"You watch…?"  

He turned at the voice.  The 'creature' stood behind him.  She/he was about his own height, with the faintest downy fur covering every inch. She/he/it blinked, drawing Reed's attention to the narrow slits of his/her cat eyes.  They dilated.  

"Yes…"  He heard himself reply.  "It was, um…very interesting."

"You are…different."  It pointed to his hand, stopping before it could brush against his pinkish yellow skin.

Reed straightened in his chair, surprised by her touch.  _Her..?_  The word had popped into his head, instinctively despite the lack of sexual characteristics.

"I am Ko."  She said.

He found himself smiling.  "Malcolm."  He replied.  "Malcolm Reed."

***

The So*_click_*Tac turned out to be the sunset.  But it wasn't like any sunset Trip had ever seen.  The seas on the Dayohsi home world were thick with silica and as the orange sun came lower in the sky, the seas shimmered like fireflies on an autumn night.  It was completely, astoundingly beautiful.  

The woman at his side, Chu*_tic_*, was watching his reaction.  What was probably nothing more than nature to her, was awe inspiring to him.  She smiled, fascinated by his wonder.

Trip looked at her.  "That was…that was…" There wasn't a word to describe it.

Chu*_tic_* sighed.  "I wish you could see it at the moon eclipse.  It is much better."

"Can't imagine anythin' toppin' that."

She looked blankly at him.  Damn translators…

"I mean, I think it was pretty much perfect the way it was."  He explained.

She shivered.  Now that the sun was down, the temperature was dropping rapidly.  Trip felt the cool breeze chill him.

"Are you cold?"

She nodded.  "Yes."  She took his hand.  "Come.  We can walk in the biomes."

The woman led him back to the main complex, but took a different turning at the central plaza.  Chu*_tic_* was obviously proud of the central city, and her people's hospitality, and she delighted in showing him everything.  The biomes were spectacular, filled with strange and exotic plants and animals, but they were also crowded with visitors, both from the Enterprise and other worlds.  Chu*_tic_* grew tired of the crowds and lead him out again.  It had grown very dark while they'd been inside and when Trip looked up, he could see the bright clusters of stars in the Dayohsi heavens.  Theirs was such a beautiful world.  

After a while, Trip realised they were heading back towards the domestic habitats.  Huge cloisters divided the sections and as they crossed a small river way, Trip recognised the decorative bridge they crossed as the one he and Malcolm had used when they arrived.  It wasn't far from the bar where he and Malcolm had first met Chu*_tic_*.  He wondered if he should pop in to tell his friend not to wait up.

Trip was just about to suggest it when he saw a knot of people ahead.  Dayohsi men mainly, all leaning in to get a better view.  He took Chu*_tic_*'s hand and hurried over, feeling a thin trickle of anxiety run through his gut.  As they got closer, he saw a pair of feet sticking out of the crowd.  

Starfleet issue boots…  

He was running in an instance, pushing through the throng, tossing 'excuse me' and 'sorry' as he did so.

At the centre, a Dayohsi man was kneeling over someone.  

Trip came around him…

And Malcolm Reed's pale, shocked face stared up at him.

You guessed it.  To be continued…


	2. Trespasses

**Chapter Two - Trespasses**

"What the hell happened?"

Malcolm looked straight ahead.  "I'm…not entirely sure, commander."  He sounded dazed, as if the answer was coming from very far away.

Trip shook him lightly.  "Malcolm?!"

Reed looked around, but his eyes didn't seem to focus on his friend.  Trip drew a breath as he saw two small bloody indents in Malcolm's neck, just like a vampire bite in all those tacky black and whites he'd seen.  

Chu*_tic_* gasped at the sight. 

"Hell!"  Trip shrugged off his jacket and put it around his friend's shoulders.  The shock clouding Malcolm's eyes worried him and he felt the pulse in his wrist.  Familiar thrumming answered him, strong and sure, but maybe a little slower than it ought to be, but he didn't know.  Maybe that was normal for Malcolm.  

A Dayohsi man bumped against Trip's shoulders.  He glared at the gawker and waved the crowds back.  "Give the guy a little air, all right?"

The crowd of Dayohsi obediently backed off, and a few even wandered back to their business now the excitement had waned.  Trip pulled out his communicator and opened it.  "Tucker to Phlox."

A moment later, the doctor's distracted voice answered.  "How can I help you, Commander?"

"Can ya get over here?  Malcolm's been hurt."

"Of course.  I just need to know where 'here' is."

Trip didn't have the slightest idea.

"This is the West Central Path."  Chu*_tic_* said softly.  "Next to the Tolla bridge."

Trip shot a look of thanks in her direction.  

"How bad is the Lieutenant?"  Phlox enquired.

"He's conscious.  I don't think anythin's broken but…"  He searched for the right description, knowing how important it was.  "Looks like he's been…I don't know, _bit_ by somethin'."

"Reptilian or mammal?"

"Hell I don't know, doc."

"Keep the affected limb elevated until I arrive."

"It's on his neck.  I'm guessin' near the jugular."

"Is the bleeding under control?"  Concern deepened the Denobulan's voice.

"I don't think it is bleedin'."

"Well, make sure he remains sitting and do not allow him to move around."

"Don't think there's much chance of that."  He told him. Not with the eerie shock in Malcolm's eyes and Trip realised it was getting worse.  "He's kinda out of it.  Better hurry, doc."

"I'm at the Dayohsi Medical institute.  They have a number of invasive-"

"Just get over here!  Tucker out."  He took another look at the marks on Malcolm's neck, slowly forming a deep bruise.  He was a little relieved to see the tiny holes scabbing over.  He opened his communicator again.  "Tucker to Archer."

"Archer here.  What is it, Trip?"

"Think we might have a problem, cap'n."

***

The quiet shock in Reed's face lapsed into a kind of sleepy calm.  It took twice as long to get answers from him and they were usually slurred and monosyllabic.  The deterioration frightened Trip, more than he cared to admit.  There didn't seem to be anything he could treat.  Nothing to make him useful.

Malcolm's skin felt cold and he had begun shivering.  But then so had Trip.  The Dayohsi night was cool and a sharp breeze whistled along the path way.  

"You are cold?"  

Trip looked up at the voice.  An elderly Dayohsi man stood behind him, white haired and heavily lined.  "I need to keep him warm."

"Please.  Use our house.  We live just here."  He pointed across the street.  "I can help you carry him."

As tempting as the offer was, Trip immediately saw a problem with that.  "Our doc won't know where we are."

"I can stay here, Treep."  Chu*_tic_* offered.  "I will tell your doctor where you are."

Tucker considered for a moment.  "All right."

He slipped his arms around and under his friend and lifted.  Malcolm was heavier than he looked and Trip groaned.

"Things I do fer you, Malcolm…"  He muttered.

The Dayohsi man led Trip to his home, introducing himself as Yot.  There was an elderly woman waiting to open the door and Yot smiled and told him that this was his wife of ten decades, Yolan.

Trip sat Malcolm on a comfortable looking chair in the main living area.  The couple fussed over them kindly. Trip smiled; they so welcome it was almost like back home.  Real southern hospitality light years from Texas.

Yot brought out some blankets and gave them to Trip, who had tucked them around his friend.  He did his best to keep Malcolm warm and dressed the wound to his neck.  As he did so, he checked more thoroughly for other wounds.  But Malcolm didn't seem to have any other injuries, at least not that Trip could see, but his casual shirt had been torn and his trousers were loose as if he'd been in a fight.  He tried to ask Malcolm about the tears and the bite on his neck, but the armoury officer hardly reacted to the questions at all.  Malcolm's head moved as if he'd heard something in the distance, but he never concentrated on Trip's words or even the soothing quality to his voice.

The sluggishness in his friend was beginning to scare Trip and the long moments waiting for Phlox and the captain seemed to drag.  

His conversation with Archer had been brief; Trip didn't know anymore to tell the captain even if he'd had the time to tell it.  Archer had said he be there as soon as possible. 

Phlox arrived about ten minutes later, in a land vehicle driven at break neck speed by a small, and obviously very young, Dayohsi woman.  Chu*_tic_* looked a little ill as she escorted the Denobulan doctor in.  

As soon as Phlox saw Malcolm, he shuffled everyone out of the room and closed the door.  Trip went to argue with him but the elderly Dayohsi woman brought him a cup of something warm and spicy and he forced himself to say silent for her sake.  

A quarter of an hour passed and Trip paced back and forth, on edge.  The sight of the 'vampire bite' on Malcolm's neck had disturbed him the moment he saw it, dredging up fears and superstitions about Creatures of the Night.  Kid's stuff really…only…

The distant look in Reed's eyes, so unlike his usual sharpness, was almost…inhuman.  It was bothering Trip more that he cared to admit.  

He couldn't help but feel responsible too.  Reed hadn't even wanted to come down here, but Trip had made him…and then abandoned him to go gazing at the sunset.

Archer arrived a few minutes later with an elderly Dayohsi man Tucker recognised as Commandant Holtem, president of the home world.  

"What happened, Trip?"

"I don't know.  We were at a bar.  I left…when I got back, he was lyin' on the floor."

"Was he conscious?  Did he tell you what happened?"

Trip shook his head.  "He was in shock mostly.  I think some kinda animal bit him."

Archer frowned.  "Bit him?"

Chu*_tic_* was very quiet, but she hadn't left.  Trip had almost forgotten she was there.  She looked up at the captain.  "On the neck."  She murmured but at that moment, the door opened and whatever she might have said afterwards was lost.

Trip turned to Phlox.  "Is he all right?"

"He will be fine after some rest."

"Do you know what happened?"  Archer asked.

Phlox paused.  "Perhaps we should talk privately, captain…"

Archer looked at Trip.  The engineer waited sure he would not be excluded.  

Archer was about to confirm that belief when Phlox spoke again.  "Patient confidentiality."  He said.

Surprised, the captain nodded and they moved to the other end of the room.  Trip knew he could probably eavesdrop if he put his mind to it, but his mother had raised him right.

"The wound to his neck wasn't serious," Phlox told Archer, "although I do believe he was injected with some sort of natural drug.  A venom."

"Venom?"

"For want of a better term, yes.  But more to subdue than to poison.  I ran a toxicology test on the residue in his bloodstream to be sure, but it appears to be similar to a tranquillizer."

"So that was why he didn't respond to Trip?"

"Very probably.  I doubt he was very aware of what was happening."  He paused.  "I've given him some Defline to counteract the affects and remove the toxin from his blood stream.  This works best when the patient is unconscious so I gave him a mild sedative.  He should be awake in a couple of hours."

"Was there anything else?"

For the first time since Archer had met the Denobulan, he seemed hesitant.  "I also preformed a complete a full physical examination of Mr Reed.  It's standard procedure."

"And?"

"I believe he has had some form of sexual contact in the last few hours."

The words hung for a long moment.  There was something deeply serious in Phlox' eyes and the significance slowly dawned on Archer.  Not aware… Subdue rather than poison…  "Was he forced?"  His voice was rough.

"There was some slight bleeding."  Phlox conceded, "but until Lt Reed has confirmed this…"

Archer turned and strode over to the Commandant.  "I want everyone my officer's came into contact with questioned."

Trip jolted at his friend's anger.  Archer didn't often lose his temper and this was John at his most dangerous.  What the hell had Phlox said?

"I can understand your anger, captain, but-"

"I haven't started being angry, Holtem!" 

"Cap'n?"

Archer paused, visibly reigning in his temper.  "I'm sorry."  He drew breath.  "Commandant, the welfare of my men-"

Holtem's face softened.  "I understand."

"It's important I discover what happened to my officer."

"There's no need, captain."  Chu*_tic_* came forward.  "Commandant, the Lieutenant bore the Hek*_sic_*.  I saw it with my own eyes."

Holtem's face flickered in amazement.

Archer snapped around to her, but Trip beat him to it.  "Heksick?"

She touched her own neck.  "The mark.  Here."

"The Dracula bite?"

Archer stepped towards Chu*_tic_*.  "What do you mean?"

"She means, Commander, that no crime was committed here today.  In fact, your crewman has been honoured."

"Funny that, he didn't look to honoured when I found him."

Archer waved Trip down.  "Commandant, I understand that there are many customs on your world that we haven't learned yet."

"The same can be said of our understanding of yours."

"Exactly.  And our Lieutenant isn't ready to be questioned.  It would help us if you could investigate the matter."

"Of course."  He stepped forward.  "Commander, the bar that you visited, was it called the Gamman Ko?"

Trip shrugged.  But Chu*_tic_* nodded.  "It was."

Holtem sighed.  Then pulled out a small communicator.  "Goh*_tic_*?"

"Commandant?"  The voice was tinny over the communication.

"Alert the Ko.  I wish to speak with it.  And send a transport."  He looked at Archer.  "We will see to your crewman."

***

A short time later, they moved the sedated Reed to the small medical facility at Dayohsi High Council.  As they waited outside, Trip saw movement through the glass partition.  It caught his eye. 

A creature was being escorted in to the enormous Council hall.  Cat-like and downy, wearing no clothes, not that it needed too.  Fine fur covered its body, but did not appear to conceal any sexual characteristics.  It smiled at him.

"Trip, was Malcolm there with anyone?"

"No."  He pulled his eyes from the creature and turned to face Archer.  "He didn't even look like he was enjoyin' himself.  You know Malcolm."

"And then you left?"

"Pretty much.  I didn't mean to be gone so long, but…y'know."

A Dayohsi doctor came out of the room.  He walked over to Archer.  "Your man is awake."

"And?"

"It is just as we suspected."

"Suspected?"  Trip demanded, "suspected what?"

"That your friend has had sexual contact with the Ko."

Trip's mouth opened and closed.  Then he recovered.  "He ain't likely to get pregnant, is he?"  

The doctor looked at him like he'd grown a third ear.

"It ain't the stupid question you think it is, trust me."

Archer's tone grew cold.  "Was he coerced?"

"Coerced!"  Trip gasped.

The man looked appalled.  "No, this is the Ko!  Your crewman has been done a great honour.  What do you mean by accusing it of such an abomination?"

"On our world, there's no honour in forcing another!"

"So too on ours!"  He turned, almost shaking with rage.  "I will not listen to your lies!"

Archer watched the doctor stalk away, his face deeply troubled.

"Cap'n?"  Trip turned to his friend, feeling sick.  "Is that true?  About Malcolm?"

But at that moment, the door opened, interrupting the question.  Phlox came out.  

"Captain.  Lt Reed is awake."

***

The medical room was warm.  Reed lay propped up in a long bed, covered in blue blankets.  There was more colour in his cheeks now, although deep black smudges circled both eyes.  He looked a little like the raccoons back home and the thought made Trip smile.  But the humour was gone in a flash, eaten up by the knowledge of what Archer and Phlox suspected had happened to Malcolm.  

"Captain."  Malcolm said his tone all military, the moment Archer stopped at his bedside.  "I sorry to have-"

"That isn't important."  Archer assured him.  "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thank you, sir."  More stiff formality.

"Malcolm, what happened?"

"Sir, I...  I would prefer not to say."

Archer laid a hand on Malcolm's arm.  "Phlox already told me, Malcolm."

A flush appeared on Reed's cheeks and he looked down.  "A slight misunderstanding…"

"Misunderstanding?"

"Yes, sir."  He looked his captain full in the face.  "I will, of course, apologise to-"

"Apologise!"  Trip yelled.  "You were forced, Malcolm.  You got nothin' to apologise for!"

"No…"  Malcolm shook his head, not meeting their eyes.  "I…I consented."

TBC


	3. Deliver Us From Evil

**Chapter Three – Deliver Us From Evil**

Malcolm's admission hung in the air.  Trip and Archer exchanged looks over his head.

"Consented?"  Archer repeated after a moment.

Malcolm's eyes remained elsewhere, focusing passed Archer.  "Yes sir."

Confused and more than a little surprised, the captain searched for something to say.  "Phlox said there was blood…"

Trip's head snapped up and Archer saw that the horror on his engineer's face was reflected on Malcolm's.  

"As I said, sir, a misunderstanding."  Reed's voice didn't waver.

"Well how the hell do you misunderstand sex, Malcolm?"  Trip demanded. 

They both waited for an answer.  None was forth coming.  

"I want to know everything that happened after Trip left."  Archer said, his tone commanding, broking no opposition.  "What went on between you and Ko?  And you can consider that an order."

Malcolm looked up at his captain.  He didn't say anything for a long time.

Then he nodded, crisply.  "Yes sir."

Archer sat down on the edge of the bed, concerned. His tone softened.  "Take your time, Malcolm."

***

**Some hours earlier…**

The warmth of the bar suddenly seemed even more oppressive.  Malcolm watched as the lithe cat person settled down on the chair beside him.  Despite the lack of any obvious gender, he-she-it was probably the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.  Not in any conventional ideal, but in its sensual form.  This close he could smell a faint musk coming from the creature's body, warm and pleasing, the kind of scent that spoke of home and safety.

"You are one of the homoms?"  It asked.  Its voice had a honeyed purr-like tone, soft and gentle as if it caressed the very ears which heard it.

Malcolm found his smile came easily.  "Humans, yes."

It cocked its head to the side and Malcolm saw small feline like ears hidden in the downy fur on its head.  "You are very beautiful."

Flustered, he managed an embarrassed "thank you," before grasping the first safe topic to enter his head.  

"That was a very unusual dance."

Its eyes had dilated at his awkwardness, observing everything.  It smiled.  "It is the Dance of the Ko.  Did you not know this?"

"No."

"And yet you still came here?"  

"My friend liked the look of the place."

"This is the Gamma Ko.  This is where people come to see the Dance of the Ko."  The smile widened, revealing two long feline teeth, and its eyes softened.  "The dance is about the choosing.  At the end, I look at my choice."

It looked at him directly, just as it had on the stage a few minutes ago.  The significance sunk in.  "Oh."  He swallowed.  "Choosing for what?"

"To be part of the Hek*_sic_*."

Malcolm frowned as the translator failed.  "What is that?"

"The Hek*_sic_* is the way between Hek and Ko*_sic_*."

"I don't understand.  Our translators are-"

It took his hand.  "I will show you."  It smiled.  "You are the chosen after all."

He hesitated.

"You do not wish to be chosen?"  It asked.

Malcolm thought of Trip, skipping off to see something he didn't know the name of either.  He considered the Dayohsi and their peaceful ways, but in any case, he knew his own limits and strengths and he didn't sense anything wrong.  

It had been a while since he'd had any fun.

And the faint smirk on Trips face as Chu*_tic_* tugged him out of the bar was haunting him.  He wanted that too.

"You will like it.  All Dayohsi do."

"I'm not-"

It pressed a narrow finger to his lips, the touch of soft fur against his mouth.  "You will like it.  It is the Hek*_sic_* and I am the Ko."

The creature took his hand, skin warm against his own.  He had a brief flash of memory – the butterfly catchers on the Enterprise's first mission.  They had lingered in his thoughts long after.  There hadn't been time then…but now…

Curious, and knowing he could back out at any time, he let Ko lead him to the back of the bar, acutely aware of the other patrons watching enviously.  He'd been chosen.  For what, he didn't know.  But wasn't that why he'd joined Starfleet and not the Navy?  The chance to explore the unknown?  

The room Ko took him into was very small and dimly lit.  The walls were tiled with flat red stones, like the tablets of Moses, and when his eyes had grown more accustomed to the gloom, he saw each of the stones were imprinted with a hand mark.  

There was no furniture in the room, except a tall candle in the centre, standing on a black metal pillar.  The creature went to this and lit the flame.  Malcolm guessed there was some kind of gas feeding it for the soft light flickering was a blue hue.  

The Ko then went to the wall and pulled one of the flat red stones from the top.  It smiled at him as it held the tablet of stone over the heat.  It did not wince even though the occasional flame licked over its fingers.

Then Ko held out the tablet.  "Press your hand against it."  Ko whispered.  "It is your mark upon the Ko."

Warily, he pressed his palm against the stone, expecting it to be hot.  But the soft material was only warm and moulded around his fingers.  When he pulled away, he saw his handprint preserved in the stone, just like all the others.

"Now, I make my Mark on you."

It stepped forward, beginning to purr deep in its throat.  The sound was relaxing and some of the tension faded from Malcolm's body.  "Close your eyes."

Soothed by the purring, he did so without thought, letting the sounds carry him.   He felt something brush his neck and two sharp points broke the skin. He felt the warmth of his blood pool in the wounds.  With a brief flash of panic, he expected to be drained, sucked dry, but instead there was nothing but a tingle.  It was putting something in.  Then the adrenaline singing in his veins faded and his heartbeat dulled.

His head remained clear, but his bodies responses were slowed, like he was stuck in thick mud or had ten-ton weights attached to his limbs.

He couldn't stop the creature.

He couldn't stop the pain…

***

Malcolm faulted over the words and the rigid formality on his face began to crack.  Archer touched his shoulder.  "It's OK.  You don't need to go on."

Reed took a deep breath, "after…after…that….I went outside…but I began to feel dizzy and I fell.  Then Commander Tucker found me."

A long silence followed.

"Malcolm, that wasn't consent."  Trip said.  "Not in my book.  Hell, not in anybody's book."

 "You didn't know."  The captain added.  

"I agreed nevertheless."  He looked up.  "I wasn't forced."

"Maybe not, but you didn't agree to that, Malcolm."  Archer told him.

"It wasn't…It wasn't…"  But he couldn't bring himself to say the word.  "It was…"

"A misunderstanding."  The words might have been humorous, but Trip's tone was too grim.

"Yes."

Archer straightened up, anger growing on his face.  "I'm going to talk with Holtem.  Stay with Malcolm."

Trip nodded crisply.  "Aye, sir."

***

The Commandant's huge office was dark.  There were no curtains on the stately windows to hide the deep blackness of night outside.  The Ko gazed around fascinated.  It didn't often leave the Gamma Ko, even during the daytime.  It was almost unheard of to be called away at night, during the time of the Dance.  It walked up the Commandant's wide desk and half bowed in respect.  

"Commandant."

Holtem did not stop for pleasantries.  This conversation, by its very content, would not be worthy of such attentions.

"You chose the human?"  He asked.

The Ko blinked.  Such questions were highly personal, the Hek*sic* was always kept private, sealed between those who shared it.

"From the Enterprise."  Holtem continued.  "His name is Malcolm Reed."  

"Yes."  It replied.  "I chose him."  There was a certain satisfaction to its purring voice.

"And you honoured him with the Hek*_sic_*?"

"Yes.  That is always my choice."

"He is not Dayohsi."

"That does not matter."

Holtem sighed.  "No, it doesn't."

"Why do you ask, Commandant?  The Hek*_sic_* is personal, it has nothing to do with politics."

"This Reed was found outside the Gamma Ko by his crewmate.  He needed medical attention."

Concern flickered in the creature's eyes.  "He is not harmed?"

"Both his doctor and ours tell us he will be fine.  It appears his body could not tolerate the Ko'ma in your saliva."  Holtem paused.  "Their doctor recognised the signs of the Hek*_sic_* joining and because of this, the captain has requested that I look into the matter.  I need you to tell me what happened between you."

The creature looked troubled.

"I know such a question is not proper, but please?"

"He was…distant."  Ko admitted.  "I thought perhaps, it was the human way."

"His captain believed…  He believed his officer was unwilling."

The creature's brow drew down.  "No, he was willing."

"Are you sure?"

It looked shocked, but there was no anger in its voice.  It was not capable of that emotion.  "That would be an abomination of everything the Ko are."

Holtem smiled.  "Of course you're sure."  He thought for a moment.  "Tell me...about the Hek*_sic_* you shared with him."  His eyes narrowed in regret.  "I'm sorry it has come to this, but I need to know."

The Ko's words stumbled awkwardly.  It wasn't used to such questions.  "It was different.  He did not react as one of you would.  But he is different, so that is a balance."

"How different did he act?"

Its head lowered, and something like understanding flickered across its downy face.  "As if there was no joy for him."  It said softly.  "I did not expect that."

"That is all?"

It nodded.  "I thought because he was human…"  The creature's eyes closed.  "But what if it was pain?  Human pain?  It would bring shame on all the Ko."

"Pain?"  Holtem covered his face with his hand.  "But he was willing?  He gave you his agreement?" 

"Yes."  But this time the answer didn't sound very certain.

"Ko?"

"His translator failed.  He didn't know the meaning of the Hek*_sic_*.  I said I would show him."  It paused.  "He made the Mark.  He did not hesitate."

"And when you made your Mark?"

"He did not…"  The creature's voice trailed away and a deep sadness settled in its eyes.  Its shoulders slumped and its head bowed, looking suddenly old, every one of its many centuries.  "It was not like with Dayohsi."  It finally whispered.

Holtem bowed his head too.  "His captain has made a complaint.  I will have to follow it through, Ko."

"I understand."  It looked at the Commandant.  "Am I an abomination?"

The Commandant's head snapped up.  "No!"

"Centuries ago, my kind were seen as that.  A few still believe it.  Perhaps this has proved they are right."

At this, Holtem rose and came around the table to stand in front of the Ko.  "No.  They are wrong."

"But Malcolm-"

"Once, when I was just a chancellor barely in office, I was privileged to be chosen.  I know the beauty of the Hek*_sic_*.  It is pure and true."  He took its hand.  "This Reed…he was too different to know that.  But that does not change the honour that you bestowed upon him."

"But he hurt.  And now… now he believes he was violated."

"But he wasn't." Holtem insisted.  "He did not understand."

"Maybe _I_ was too different to know that."  It murmured.  "But it does not change what he feels."

Holtem sighed.  "Perhaps then, there is no real answer.  But no crime either, Ko."

"No.  But I know what I feel."  Something trickled down the Ko's face and Holtem realised with shock that the creature was crying.  He hadn't even known that their kind could do that.  "And it isn't pure and true."

***

To be continued…


	4. Forgive Us Our Trespasses

**Chapter Four – Forgive Us Our Trespasses**

Holtem rubbed his eyes, more tired than the late hour demanded.  In all his years in office, and in all the many centuries the Dayohsi had welcomed travellers to their world, there had never been a misunderstanding as serious as this.  

He had dismissed the Ko, unable to offer it any comfort or accuse it of any crime.  Not that he had ever believed there had been, but it simply would have been easier if there was.  Clear cut guilt, clear cut victim; this could have all been resolved by now.

"Commandant?"

Holtem looked up at the speaker.  His aide, Telso*_click_* stood formally at the door.  

"Yes?"

"It is the human captain, Commandant."  He said.  "He requests an audience."

Holtem sighed.  "It's been a long night."  

"Should I tell him to come back tomorrow?"

The Commandant considered telling Telso*_click_* to get rid of Archer, admitting to himself how attractive that prospect was, but the door was pushed open before he could decide.  The human captain strode in, brow drawn down in anger.

"I've just finished requesting; now I'm demanding."  Archer told him firmly.  

Telso*click* barred the captain's way.  "I'm sorry, Commandant!  Captain, if you would wait-"

Archer met Holtem's gaze unflinchingly.  "I am going to talk to you."  

Holtem sighed and waved his hand to the chair.  "Of course, captain."  He looked up.  "that will be all, Telso*_click_*.  I'll see you in the morning."

The aide looked alarmed.  "Commandant, I believe I should stay."

Holtem shook his head.  "I will be fine.  The captain and I have much to discuss."

"But sir…"  He sounded worried.

Holtem allowed himself to smile.  "Go home, my friend. It's late.  The captain just wishes to talk.  His anger, I believe, is justified.  I will be fine."

Archer nodded his agreement of this and the aide reluctantly obeyed.

"Then I thank you, Commandant.  Good night to you."  And he bowed his head to Archer.  "And to you, Captain."

The door closed behind him and the huge office suddenly seemed confined, thick with Archer's angry presence.  Holtem sighed.  That brief conversation with Telso*_click_* was probably the simplest of the days.

"Captain, how may I help you?"  

Archer sat down.  "I spoke to my officer."

"I trust he is recovered?"

"His wounds are healing."  His eyes tightened in anger.  "His physical wounds at least."

Holtem shook his head, sadly.  "I have questioned the Ko.  I do not believe it guilty of any crime."

"It forced itself upon my officer!"

"It did not realise Mr Reed would not experience joy with the Hek*_sic_*.  For that, it is truly sorry."

"It must have known he was in pain!"

"It didn't."

"I don't believe that."

"Why should it?"  Holtem's voice cracked a little in frustration.  "That reaction has never happened before.  Your officer allowed the act to take place; that is not in question.  Neither is the fact the Ko meant nothing but honour in offering him the Hek*_sic_*.  If the Lieutenant regrets accepting now, all we can do is apologise."

"Humans believe in the autonomy of their own bodies.  We do not force ourselves on others!"

"Neither do we."  Holtem snapped.  Then he took a deep breath, visibly calming himself.  "Captain, I do understand your anger.  But in my opinion the Ko has done nothing wrong.  I will not punish it for your crewman's lack of understanding."

"It violated my officer!"

"The Ko are not capable of such things."

"It proved it was capable when it forced itself on Lieutenant Reed!"

"You do not understand the Ko.  They are not born for violence and hatred."

Holtem's manner calmed Archer, and he relented.  "Then tell me.  What is the Ko?"

***

Trip sat in silence.  Malcolm had dozed off at one point, but he jolted awake after about half an hour, something akin to panic in his eyes.  He had relaxed a little when he saw he wasn't alone and lay back down on the bed.  Trip had wanted to ask what was wrong, but the words wouldn't come out.  And after a few moments, Malcolm's eyes closed again and the chance to speak was taken away.  

So Trip sat there, in the darkened medical bay and pretended to be fooled by Malcolm pretending to be asleep.

He wanted to say something, some comfort, anything, but his mind was blank.  Not that it seemed to matter anyway.  Malcolm had made no effort to talk; that worried Trip most of all.  On the shuttlepod, when they had believed the Enterprise had been destroyed and that they were doomed to a slow death, Malcolm had done nothing but talk.  Now he was every bit as stoic as Trip thought he should have been then.  It was disturbing.

Trip had once dated a girl who'd been abused as a child and the relationship had never been able to go beyond that.  But he'd been only a boy then, with a narrow view of the world, unable to comprehend the enormity of the evil.  He knew how much of a part he had played in the relationships failure.

But he was a man now.

So much for maturity…

His bladder began to demand attention and he got up.  His limbs ached from the lack of movement and he realised that more time had passed since Archer had left than he had realised.  Trip wandered out of the small medial bay Reed was in, into the sterile corridor beyond, not recognising any of it.  On the way in, he'd been too concerned with Malcolm to notice much around.  

He eventually found a door with what he hoped was the Dayohsi equivalent of the "men's toilets" sign on the front.  Inside, he discovered he'd guessed right and he set about relieving himself.

At the sink, he washed his hands and splashed water on his face.  As it dribbled coldly over his skin, he felt a little more awake.  He hadn't realised just how tired he was.  The small toilet room was silent and the peace was wonderful.  For a moment, he just wanted to stay here, in the quiet and never have to think again.  But he couldn't leave his friend alone…

He quickly dried his face and left.  As he made he was back to Malcolm, Phlox came out of one of the doors ahead of him deep in conversation with a young Dayohsi medic.

"Doc!"

"Commander, how is the lieutenant?"

"Damned if I know."

"You have not seen him?"  Phlox looked surprised.

"Yeah."  Trip sighed, "but all he does is just sit there!  It's like…It's like nothin' happened!"

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yes…No!  Look, I dunno about on your planet, doc, but when…what happened…happens to one of us, it…hell, I don't know what it does.  But I know he shouldn't be…like he is."

The Denobulan thought a moment.  "It's been a while since I studied this kind of trauma, but I do know that any one reaction is just as valid as another."

"But that's just it.  Far as Malcolm's concerned there's been no trauma, he volunteered for this Hek thing so he deserved everythin' he got."

"Misplaced guilt and a sense of responsibility are very common."

"No way is Malcolm responsible for what that bastard did to him."

"The more this is reinforced, the more likely Lieutenant Reed will believe it."

Trip made a snorting noise.  Phlox looked questioningly at him.  "Is there anything more?"

Trip looked awkward, forcing himself not to shuffle his feet like an embarrassed boy.  "I don't know what the hell to say to him."  He admitted.  There, he said it.  Wasn't so bad now was it?

"Words are often not necessary."  Phlox told him.  "Your presence is reassurance."

"Yeah…yeah, I hope you're right."  Trip looked back along the corridor.  "Guess I better get back."

"I was just on my way to visit Lieutenant Reed.  Perhaps it would be better if I saw him in private."

The request drew Trip up sharp.  "Yeah…Yeah.  I'll…ah…I'll just wait here then."

"I would recommend getting some sleep yourself."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Good night."

Trip smiled despite himself.  "Actually I think its morning."

"Indeed."  Phlox agreed.  "In that case, I believe it is customary on your planet to say 'Merry Christmas' today."

Trip watched the doctor disappear into Malcolm's room and sighed.  "I forgot…"

***

"The Ko is…or rather, they are…"  Holtem paused and sighed.  "They are part of the Dayohsi, what you might consider a third sex.  Neither male nor female.  The first one was created seven centuries ago from our own DNA and that of a neighbouring race.  The man who made them, Ko*_tic_*Lec wanted to improve our people by introducing stronger genes."

"We have something similar in our history."  Archer said.

"It is not uncommon.  All creatures wish to better themselves."

"Often with tragic consequences."  Archer said, and felt a rush of sadness.  He had meant the Eugenics Wars, but the unexpected double meaning struck him.  The feeling was for Malcolm.

"Indeed."  Holtem nodded.  "The Ko as they became known, were baser creatures, simplistic in comparison to us.  They know only peace and sensation, anger and hatred are not part of their genetic make up.  But in its place, they could feel joy and pleasure, something which we do not."

Archer frowned.  "I don't understand.  You mean you're like the Vulcan's?"

"No, we do not shut ourselves off from emotions.  We Dayohsi know pleasure, captain, but it is more an intellectual sensation.  The physical exists but is not…strong inside us."

"But it is for the Ko?"

"Yes.  And for a long time my people feared them for this.  Perhaps we were jealous of their ability to feel what most species take for granted, and we cannot experience."  He took a deep breath.  "They might have been destroyed had Ko*_tic_*Lec not discovered he and others could share in the Ko's sensations."  Holtem looked down, ashamed.  "For over a century, the Ko enjoyed popularity, a commodity to bought and sold…"

"Prostitutes."  Archer murmured.

"Yes."  Holtem's shame of his people actions was evident.  "But like all living creatures, the Ko wished to be free.  They wanted to chose who they shared the Hek*_sic_* with.  In time, my people voted to free them and they have integrated themselves into our society.  We are paler people without their wisdom and their joy."

"This Heksick?  That's what happened to my officer?"

"The Hek*_sic_* is the way between Hek and Ko*_sic_*."

Archer frowned.  "I don't understand."

And neither had Reed.  

"It is the only description I can give."

Archer thought of Hoshi and wondered if she could decipher the meaning where the translator failed.  But then, Phlox's statement had said all that needed to be said.

"But it's a sexual coupling?"  Archer asked.

"At it's most basic, yes."  Holtem struggled with the words.  "It is…a physical joining but with sensation.  It is…very beautiful."

"Malcolm didn't know that."

"And the Ko did not realise that."  He sighed.  "There's been no crime, captain.  I can only apologise, on behalf of all the Ko and for the Council of Dayohsi."

"That's not good enough!"

"I know."  Holtem's shoulders sagged.  "And for that I am sorry too."

***

Phlox checked the bio-stitches and cleaned them, producing a tube of ointment for Reed to administer himself, instructing him to use it three times a day until he was healed.  Malcolm nodded and accepted the medication, holding it between limp fingers as if it wasn't real.

Phlox frowned and continued talking, stressing the importance of not becoming constipated.  He warned him quietly that if Reed hadn't had a bowel movement by the following night, they might have to consider a laxative.  Malcolm looked uncomfortable at his candour, but he did or said nothing beyond a crisp and very military nod of his head.

When the doctor had finished his examination, Phlox sighed at the lack of response and bid the man good night.  Malcolm returned the wishes and didn't watch him leave.

At the door, Phlox paused and looked back.  

"You should not blame yourself."  He said softly.

Reed nodded, but didn't answer.

***

Malcolm was sitting up in bed when Trip entered the bay after Phlox had left.  The Lieutenant was staring out of the small window, not reacting to his arrival.  A faint brown-pink tinge to the sky heralded the approaching dawn.  It had been a long night.

"How ya feelin'?"

Malcolm looked over at Trip.  "I'm fine, Commander."

"D'you…ah…d'you want me to get ya anythin'?"

"No, thank you."

"Sure you…um…don't wanna shower?  Might make you feel better."

Malcolm didn't reply.

"I mean…that's what I heard…"  Trip added, "ya know, when you're…when you've…ah…when you…ya know…"  He trailed off helplessly.

Reed turned to look at him.  "What would you know about it?"  He demanded bitterly.

Trip started in surprise, the anger coming from nowhere it seemed.  "I don't, Malcolm."  He said calmly.  "Look, its good advice, all right?  You don't wanna take it, fine."

"I appreciate your concern, commander."  His voice sounded like he was anything but.  "But I'm fine."

"Yeah…yeah…"  Trip sank down in the chair.  The long night was about to get longer.

He didn't mean to fall asleep.

***

The door of the Ko's room in the Gamma Ko had been shut for a long time after the Ko had returned.  For a while, distressed keening could be heard, the sound of a creature lost to grief.  And then there was silence.

Then as dawn broke in the east, a thin trickle of blood dribbled from beneath the door.

***

It was half an hour later, when Trip began to snore softly that Malcolm felt it was safe to slip from the bed.  He was stiff from lying so still to convince his friend he was sleeping.  And he was sore inside, but he didn't want to think of that.  

The idea of a shower had been on his mind for a long time as his skin smelt of the Ko's musk and felt gritty and soiled.  But he was…almost embarrassed to take one in front of Trip.  He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing.  Irrational of course, but undeniable.

There was a small room at one end of the medical bay, with a large stone tank in the centre.  Piping ran along the ceiling with a set of unmistakable holes in.  When the door closed behind him, the tank immediately filled with steaming water.  It was so large and so deep, Malcolm was sure he could swim in it if his hydrophobia would have let him.  It was the first time a huge pool of water had looked so inviting.

He got in and his chest hitched involuntarily at being so completely and frighteningly surrounded by water.  Then he winced at the sting down below, sharply taking away the panic of one thing with the memory of another.  But it a faint shadow of the pain before.  

It had hurt when the creature had…done what it had done.  But it was a different pain, sharp and unforgiving.  It had hurt in a way he never experienced before.  During the course of this mission, he'd been shot, skewered, beaten… All were more _physically_ painful, but yet none of it compared.  That was simply painful…this was…

Pain.

Pain inside, where all of Phlox's remedies and ministrations and analgesics couldn't reach.

He began to shrub at his skin, cursing himself.  He'd been so stupid, letting his guard down.  What kind of armoury officer was he if he let himself be taken in?  And by a quiet and weaker foe.  How could he protect the ship when he'd been so stupid he couldn't protect himself?

The piping system above him spat out water, warm and harsh, pelting down.  It splashed on his face, ran down his cheeks; it almost felt like tears.

But Malcolm did not cry.

***

Trip jolted awake at the sound of voices.  He blinked blearily in the early morning light filling the medical unit.  Archer and the Commandant marched in; both looked tired, as if they hadn't slept.

Trip guessed they probably hadn't.

"Where's Malcolm?"  Archer asked.

Trip looked at the bed and was surprised to see it empty.  _Great, Tucker, you can't even baby-sit right…_

The sound of running water caught his ears and he looked towards the small bathing room.  He smiled to himself.  

"Followin' some good advice."

Then his face hardened as he looked at the Commandant.  "What the hell's he doing here?"

Holtem drew back his shoulders.  "I wish to apologise to your Lieutenant."

"I wouldn't bother if I were you.  Malcolm ain't feelin' too friendly just about now and I can't say as I blame him."

Holtem looked saddened.  "The Ko meant no harm."

"Funny that, but plenty harm's been done!

"Trip!"  Archer was tired and his patience was short.

"No, it is fine, captain."  Holtem said.  "You are concerned for your friend, I do understand that.  But there has been no crime, commander.  Your Malcolm Reed did not understand what would happen, but that does not make the Ko a…a…"

"Rapist?"  Trip snapped the word out.  "That's the term we're all dancin' around, isn't it?"

Both Holtem and Archer paled at the use of the word.  There was silence.

"Actually, I'm fine."  Malcolm's voice came from behind them.  "Thank you for asking."

They all turned to the door of the bathing room.  Reed stood there, wrapped in a big towel robe.

"Malcolm…"  Archer began.

Reed walked into the room, brown hair stuck to his forehead, dripping slowly.  "I'm fine."  He repeated, as if by saying it often enough he might himself believe it.

The door opened and Telso*_click_* and two of the Council's guards entered.

"Telso*_click_*!"  Holtem cried.  "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

The aide looked momentarily shocked.  "I apologise for not knocking but…"  He drew himself up.  "Commandant, I am the bearer of terrible news."

"Telso*_click_*!"  

"The Ko, Commandant…  It has…it has taken its own life!"  His aide's face was white.  "Centuries of its wisdom lost to us!  And by its own hand!"

Holtem closed his eyes and whispered something to himself.  A prayer or a curse…

He looked up, face pale.  He already knew what was coming.  "Why did you bring the guards from the Chambers?"

"On the orders of Second Commandant RoMar."

"No…"  Holtem whispered, closing his eyes.

Telso*_click_* looked towards the bed, where Malcolm had sat back.  "You are under arrest."

Trip immediately stood between them.  "What the hell-"

"By our laws, sir, anyone who kills or assist in the killing of a Ko must be put to death."

To be continued…


End file.
